


X

by wizzardess



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Club!sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the twins dance...and a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cobra Starship: Middle Finger

Tom was drunk. He had to be, because he didn’t care that his baby brother was pressed against him, swaying with the beat of the music in the whatever-club they were in. He had his hands gripping Bill’s hips, guiding them, grinding against them as the pulse of music threaded through their veins, tingling along their skin. The scent of Bill’s cologne was heady, spiced and aromatic, leaving Tom even more light-headed with intoxication.

Bill had his arms high above their heads, waving them wildly with the music, middle fingers displayed proudly. His eyes were closed and as long as the hands on his hips didn’t move, he wouldn’t trip over himself in a drunken stupor. Twisting around, he turned to face Tom, eyes heavy-lidded, a smirk plastered over his flushed face. He lowered his hand and dug into his tight leather pocket to pull a small baggy out. His eyes met his brother’s and he withdrew two tabs with smiley faces out of the baggy and shoved the clear plastic back into its home in his pants. Depositing one on his tongue, his body still gyrating and dancing to the pounding bass, he stuck his tongue out, motioning for Tom to follow.

Opening his mouth, Tom revealed his tongue and Bill dropped the tab onto it, their bodies still in sync with the thumping, limbs glowing with the strobe lights. Bill smiled widely and used his hand to shut Tom’s mouth, finger pressing against his lips a moment too long. Tom had a sudden urge to suck on his fingertip, tab be damned as it dissolved with his saliva.

Shimmying, Bill turned back around and jerked his hips backward, pressing against the hardness in his brother’s baggy jeans. In a few short moments, they’d both feel electric; the lights would flash and they’d be hypnotized, trying to follow the blinking. Bill reached behind him and locked his fingers behind Tom’s head, the braids erotically itchy against his palms. He could feel Tom’s breath against his temple, sticky sweet moisture tantalizing his heated flesh.

Moving his hands up Bill’s waist, Tom grabbed fistfuls of tight shirt and lifted, revealing a pale, toned tummy. He flattened his palms against the flat abs and pulled Bill even closer, feeling the effects of the tab he’d just taken. It was as if everything had sharpened into deep clarity and he was suddenly aware of each and every inch of his body, the blazing rush of endorphins sending a hot flush all throughout him. A sheen of sweat broke out over his body, goose pimples raising his skin and tickling down his spine.

Lowering his eyes, he watched his brother’s neck, the pulse dancing of its own accord, thumping in time with the club music blasting deafeningly all around them. Leaning down, the arms around his neck tightening, expecting the movement, he licked at the exposed flesh, tongue laving wetly. Bill gasped in his arms, arched into his touch, and ground his ass roughly against Tom’s groin. Tom’s teeth latched onto the spot he’d been licking, hands moving back to hips, and he bit down _hard_ , teeth imprinting against the pale skin. Bill practically mewled, fingers twisting around braids and pulling tighter. The grip on Bill’s hips hardened, fingers digging into him, moving the boys together as one on the dance floor, consequences of their current actions forgotten. Neither boy cared that they were in public and onlookers were abundant

Bill’s fingers unlocked as Tom sucked, licked, and bit at his neck, his hands lowering down behind them. Rotating his arms behind them, he grabbed his twin’s ass, squeezing and pulling him even closer, if it was possible. It was Tom’s turn to gasp, breath positively _wet_ against Bill’s ear.

About that time, the tabs did their job to the fullest, setting senses on fire, pupils dilating impossibly wide, sweat dripping down their backs, pulses racing. Tom brushed his palm against the hardness contained in the leather covering Bill. The music pounded against their temples, each pump of bass pulling their breath out in gasps and pants. Bill released his brother and twisted in his arms, crashing their bodies together without the normal grace he possessed. Fuck, did he look hot to Tom. Lips swollen from his own biting, pupils blown, hair dampened by their mixed sweat and sticking to his neck and forehead.

Bill tilted his head and _licked_ at Tom’s slightly ajar mouth, tongue swiping along teeth, leaving a wet trail of saliva in its wake. Quick as lightning, Tom bit down, teeth capturing his brother’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth with his hand cupping the back of Bill’s head and pressing them together in earnest. His hips were moving on their own accord, Tom thrusting softly against his twin’s, their matched hardness rubbing together hotly. Their entire beings were on fire. Bill stroked his fingertips along Tom’s jaw, sizzling, their mouths moving together, tongues lapping, saliva coating their lips with shine.

Pulling away slightly, Bill smiled, biting at Tom’s new piercing, tugging on the ring in his lip, teeth locked around the metal. Tom’s hands were roaming up and down Bill’s back, fingers massaging the skin through the sweat soaked t-shirt, fingers fisting the fabric, pelvis still pressing insistently into Bill’s. His brother released the piercing, a wicked smile painting his swollen lips in sinful red. Wiping his mouth with a clumsy hand, Bill stared at Tom, his gaze demanding and intense. He gasped audibly as Tom yanked him, forcibly spinning him back around and pulling his ass back against his straining erection still hidden under thick jeans.

He ground into his baby brother harshly, panting against his ear, and Bill threw his arms back into the air, wiggling his hips and pushing back with the same amount of driving force. Tom reached down to cup Bill through the leather, squeezing, rubbing, _oh God, like that_ , one hand on his hip, the other palming him. Bill closed his eyes again, his middle finger displayed in the air matching the music playing, bouncing up and down, sending more and more friction through the jeans covering Tom’s cock.

Tom lowered his forehead to Bill’s shoulder, sweat dripping down the sides of his face as they moved together, bodies pressed tightly, grinding to the beat and throb of music. Lifting his face minutely, he bit deeply into the flesh of his brother through his shirt. Bill stilled his upper body against him, arms still raised and hips still pushing back in tiny, hard rotations.

He was close, so fucking close, tingles plagued his body, skin so _alive_ as Tom rubbed his brother and ground his cock against Bill’s ass. Bill tilted his head sideways and Tom latched back onto his neck, moving faster, fiercely rutting against the back of Bill, keeping his movements timed to each pound of bass vibrating their skin, echoing from the affects of the sly smiley tabs they’d shared. He sucked as he felt the pressure building, bruising Bill’s neck, uncaring of repercussions later.

Bill pressed back violently, his arms still high above their heads, and turned his face sharply to catch Tom’s mouth with his own, shoving his tongue past lips and teeth. His tongue ring clashed against the slippery tongue of his brother as Tom spasmed against his backside, fingers clenching against his own hardness. Bill’s hips jerked, release spreading over himself a moment after Tom. Their frantic movement slowed, bodies swaying lightly, mouths connected, sucking and licking inside the warmth of each other.

Twisting one more time, Bill threw his arms around his brother’s neck, never breaking the kiss and thrusting against him lightly. He was so hot, so heavy, and _horny_ , though he’d just dirtied himself only a moment ago. Tom’s hands were still on his hips and he rotated his own in slow satiated circles. Bill broke the kiss and leaned up against Tom’s ear, shouting over the music of the club, “let’s go home.”

Tom’s eyes sparked and he nodded, leaning down to capture his brother’s mouth once more, his hand tangling in the blonde hair. They reluctantly pulled away from one another and Bill led the way to the doors, pulling Tom behind him, their hands joined together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was drunk. No regrets.


End file.
